


When I'm in the Mood for Love

by Badficwriter (Lamashtar)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Artificially induced Heat, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-21
Updated: 2002-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/Badficwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident with one of Hank's inventions, Cyclops loses all his inhibitions and propositions all the X-men.  Multiple seductions continually interrupted follow.</p>
<p>Set in the comic book era when Scott and Jean were married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm in the Mood for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted to A3O from Fanfiction.net
> 
> Warning: I was young when I wrote this! I wanted to be "authentic"...so I used every stupid dialogue patois device Chris Claremont ever used. I know better now! I'M SORRY! But there's no way I'm rewriting it!

Everyone suspected later that Bobby must've had something to do with it. He was in the room with Remy and Hank when the 'accident' occurred, after all. So what if he hadn't even touched Hank's new invention?

It was supposed to augment Gambit's other power, the combat-useful, blow-up-the-bad-guys one. Remy blamed it on Hank's over-enthusiasm and said he'd never even WANTED to participate in the experiment in the first place, Bobby continued to maintain that it was impossible for him to have jinxed the doohickey without even touching it, and nobody understood Hank's explanation of what went wrong anyway.

They probably shouldn't have been tinkering with it in the war room before the weekly meeting anyway. That way, Scott wouldn't have embarrassed himself in front of EVERY X-man. It was just bad luck. All the X-men in residence, Storm, Phoenix, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Archangel, Iceman, Beast, and Psylocke, were lounging around waiting. Cyclops had been delayed checking a last minute change with Professor X, who would be meeting Emma Frost of the Massachusetts Academy that day instead.

All anyone knew for sure was that Hank's device began to spark, when it wasn't supposed to, and it blasted Cyclops as he walked in the door, which it definitely wasn't supposed to, no matter what blame-shifting McCoy tried to do later.

At first, he looked fine, if a bit surprised to have been shot in the chest by a fellow X-man. Of course, you get used to that, sooner or later, at the X-mansion.

"Cripes!"

"Watch it!"

Hank looked at the X-men's field leader with concern. "Scott, are you all right?"

Remy had time to wonder about the sudden grin on the Fearless Leader's face before Scott abruptly swept his legs out from underneath him. The thief found himself neatly caught up in close embrace with Scott bending in and kissing him deeply.

All sound stopped.

One timeless moment later Scott pulled his head back and whispered huskily, "Anything else I can do for you, gorgeous?"

The X-men stared.

"Oh..my.."

"Scotty?!"

"Goodness!"

"Gumbo, you playin' games with your charm on Cyke?"

"Get your hands off my husband!" Jean jumped to her feet and yelled indignantly, blatantly misrepresenting the facts.

"Ah don't beLIEVE you, you bottom-dwelling sewer-snake--!" Rogue started.

"'EY! Dis ain't me!" Remy got a hand over Scott's mouth, trying to simultaneously discourage a further amorous display as well as wriggle free without dislodging Cyclops' sunglasses. Scott cheerfully took the opportunity to lick his palm. "De charm under control, dis is Henri's fault!"

"I beg to differ, the empirical evidence is inconclusive at best-!"

The aforementioned weaseling and blame-shifting now took place. Jean firmly removed her husband from Remy (Not without a suspicious glare; the Cajun didn't appear near upset enough at being in Scott's arms as he ought to have been, in her opinion) and sat him down in a chair next to her.

While the others argued, Jean telepathically examined her husband. He seemed utterly unconscious of committing any social impropriety. Indeed, he seemed terribly pleased with himself. _~Scott? I can't seem to pinpoint the area of your mind that's being influenced. How do you feel, honey?~_

_~I feel fine, Jean.~_ Closing his eyes and removing his glasses, Scott leaned over and pressed his naked face into her shoulder.

The soft moan of ecstasy caught the rest of the X-men's attention and they all turned to see Cyclops, their reserved leader, rubbing his bare eyelids in his wife's hair.

"Oh my god...this feels SO good," Scott sighed happily. One of his arms slid around Jean's stomach and pulled her into his lap. She gasped in surprise, and tried not to look like she was enjoying herself.

"You guys BROKE Scott!" Bobby declared in horror.

"I reiterate, _this is not my fault!_ He activated the neuro-stim molecular transducer improperly and without permission-" Henry continued to equivicate.

_"Tais toi_ , dis ain't how de charm normally work. Dat infernal device of yours went off itself, Henri!"

Ororo frowned and asked, "Jean, can you restore Cyclops?"

Keeping a firm grip on her husband's wandering hands, Jean said, "I can't seem find anything actually wrong, Ororo. His mind hasn't changed, it's just as if he's drunk-"

Scott, meanwhile, was nuzzling Jean's neck with his uncovered forehead. He plucked the fabric of her uniform between his fingers and growled, "You're wearing **clothes."**

Jean shivered and wondered if it wouldn't be simpler, really, to just take Scott to the boathouse until this wore off?

"Hey, here comes Frost," Warren commented, pointing out the woman on the security monitor. "This should be interesting.

Ororo watched the White Queen with narrowed eyes. "Could she sense Scott's disturbance?"

"Dat woman like a sexual bloodhound."

Jean sat up suddenly, to her husband's protest. "Sorry, honey, but I don't trust that woman around you. I'll go head her off until the Professor can take her to lunch or something. Everyone else, just stay here so she doesn't pick up anything from your thoughts!"

Replacing his glasses, Scott looked vaguely annoyed as Jean ran out the door. "I don't know what you're all getting upset about. I'm fine. I-"

He broke off, staring at Warren. Warren shifted his wings, looking back.

"What?"

_"My god_ , you're a handsome man! I mean, no wonder all the women flock to you!"

Warren raised an eyebrow. "It's about time you noticed. How long have we known each other? I take it Hank's invention has made you bisexual?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Warren." Scott looked up and down Archangel's lean muscled form. "Look at you. How can a guy think straight with a body like that around? You're a blond centerfold in skin-tight spandex and--"

His voice trailed off nearly inaudibly as Scott stared, transfixed. "--feathers."

Rogue leaned over to Remy. "Shug, is it getting' hot in here, or is it jus' me?"

Sighing dramatically, Warren smiled quirkily. "I'd be swept off my feet if you hadn't already propositioned two other people. Story of my life. Hank, I think I see great marketing possibilities for that whatever-it-is you made."

"Indubitably, Warren, but I-" Hank broke off as the door opened, revealing Professor Xavier.

"Good afternoon, my X-men," the Professor said calmly.

Scott glanced away from his reverie of Archangel to the Professor. The dazed look on his face warned the others almost too late.

"Wow, those _eyebrows--"_ Scott muttered just before Iceman clapped a hand over his mouth. Archangel spread his wings, effectively obscuring the two.

"We're all right here, sir!  Let me just escort you down! Scott was just getting started..."

"Oh..Very well, Warren. Scott, don't forget those reports."

"Don't do it, Scott," Bobby whispered, "It'd never work anyway. Too much age difference between you."

_"Mm-mmf."_

"Psylocke, stand in the hall and make sure no one else comes in here," Storm ordered.

With a nod, Betsy fell into step behind Warren. The door closed. Bobby realized Scott had taken hold of his hand and begun to bite gently at the fleshy bits. He tried to tug free.

Bobby squeaked, "Scott! What are you doing!"

"You taste nice, Bobby," Scott mumbled dreamily.

"I'm beginning to think restraints are in order," Hank remarked dryly.

Blushing furiously, Bobby iced over and slipped out of Scott's grasp. He hurriedly placed the Beast between himself and Cyclops, who looked thoughtfully at the two.

"You know, I can think of some interesting things to do with ice..." Scott cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Hank--"

"Don't even suggest that I be so libertine as to engage in extra-marital frivolity with you, Fearless Leader," Hank spoke without looking up from the device. "Henry P. McCoy is not to be won with mere innuendo and cheap pick-up lines! Were your intentions honorable, I would expect no less than a dozen long-stemmed roses and dinner at one of New York's finest establishments."

"Dinner. Roses. Got it," Scott nodded.

Ororo smothered a smile. "Henry, perhaps your machine could reverse the effect?"

Henry glanced up. "Possibly, Storm. I'm afraid I'm going to need to peruse the schematic. The transducer may need to be disassembled."

"Do so in the laboratory, Henry. We shall keep Scott in here," she ordered.

"By your leave, then, dear lady," Henry hopped off the counter and exited the room, followed by Bobby, who kept looking back.

"Hmm. Fur," Scott murmured, watching them leave. He looked at Logan speculatively. With a wide grin, he said, "How 'bout it? You and me, Logan. We can work through some of those jealousy issues together. It'd be good for the team! I'll even let you call the shots. Think Jean'd be up for a threesome?"

Logan froze and just let his cigar smoke while he forgot how to breathe.

"Those restraints are sounding mighty good right now," he snorted, "Man is too dangerous in this state of mind."

"Never thought you'd turn down a one-on-one, Wolverine."

"I ain't the one who just called bottom, Cyke. Cajun, get a rope. This is part your fault, anyway."

"I agree," Storm nodded. "Please cooperate, Scott."

Gambit returned quickly. "Remy, he know all about knots, _mes amis._ He tie him up good."

"I didn't know you were into the rough stuff, Remy?"

"Non, dat's Rogue, _homme."_

"Shut up, Cajun!"

"Just hold still, Scotty, and dis won't hurt a bit."

"Promises, promises." Scott looked a bit forlorn as he was firmly tied to a chair. "Storm, is this really necessary? I haven't changed. I'm not going to attack you or betray the X-men."

"How do ya feel right now, Scott?" Rogue asked. Scott met her grass green eyes and grinned slowly.

"Better with you around, beautiful."

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand. "Don't listen to dat man, Rogue! He got the devil's own tongue right now, and he don't even know what he doin'."

Rogue reluctantly allowed Gambit to pull her out of the war room. She looked back with a mischievous smile. "Aw, Remy, Ah kinda liked the idea o' Cyke tryin' ta sweet talk me. A girl likes to be appreciated, you know."

"I always appreciate you, Rogue," Scott called.

"Thanks, sugar!"

"He tied up anyway, _cher._ We sneak out de back way, _hein?"_

"Think I'll step out, too, 'Roro. Try to keep yer shorts on, Cyke." Logan stalked out after the other two.

"If he does not, Logan, I will manage to defend myself. I think you embarrassed him," Ororo remarked with a smile after Wolverine left.

Scott gave her a puzzled look. "I was serious! I--hmm."

Storm regarded him with cool, goddess-like serenity.

"Ororo. It's funny. I've always thought you were beautiful--but I've never _wanted_ you before," he said softly. "How could I have known you so long, and never tried to touch you?"

"It is the effect of Henry's device, Scott," she explained firmly. Rogue was right, Ororo mused, it _was_ warm in there.

"No...no. It's just--it's as if I couldn't see the moon for the sun." Scott's voice trailed off into a whisper.

Despite herself, Storm shivered. She had to look away from his rapt gaze.

"Now," He was barely audible, "I see an eclipse and I am blinded.."

Storm couldn't decide if she was hot or cold. Scott watched her tenderly. "I love you, Ororo."

She raised her head, cobalt eyes meeting his even through ruby quartz. "I know that, Scott. I love you, too."

Scott leaned forward, as far as the rope would allow. His voice was heated, desperate. "Give me one kiss, Windrider. One kiss to remember the time I saw you, not as an X-man, but a woman."

"Ridiculous man...!" she breathed. Her skin tingled and Ororo leaned forward unconsciously.

"My turn?" Betsy said brightly as she opened the door. Storm jumped.

"Yes, excuse me, please. I will see if Jean has finished with Emma." Ororo rose and walked out gracefully, if a bit quickly. Scott sighed regretfully.

Perching herself on the table, Betsy looked down at Scott. "You seem to be chasing everyone away, today."

"You going to run too, Betsy?"

"Why would I?" She was smiling like a Mona Lisa.

He relaxed in his chair. "Shame about these ropes. I can't move at all. Someone could take advantage of me and I couldn't do a thing about it."

"Oh dear," Psylocke gasped politely, putting a hand to her lips. "That would be dreadful!"

Eyes down, Betsy asked guilelessly, "And those ropes...they don't feel too tight? You don't feel...constricted in any way?"

"Maybe a little too tight. The humane thing would be to loosen them," Scott agreed.

"What a naughty boy you are, Mr. Summers," she purred. Betsy slithered further onto the table and crouched before Scott's tied up chair on hands and knees. "Are you trying to get away?"

"I'm not going anywhere at the moment, Miss Braddock," he told her.

She pretended to consider. "Then, perhaps, I could...pull a knot or two. You don't mind if I use my teeth, do you, Cyclops?"

His voice was ragged. "Not at all. A good field operator must be prepared to improvise, Psylocke."

"Scott!"

In the time between the door beginning to open and Jean looking into the room, Psylocke managed to move to stand next to Cyclops. Jean looked at her suspiciously. Betsy smiled blandly and sauntered out.

"Hey, baby."

"Ooh, it took forever to get rid of that woman! I swear she delayed deliberately."  Dismissing the ninja, Jean rushed to hug Scott. 

"I see you've been a handful. Let's get you back to the boathouse where you can't get into any more trouble." Jean tugged at the rope and then looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can put some of that energy to use, hmm?"

"Do you want to invite anyone else?"

"Scott," she growled, "I'm going to need to put you on a leash!"

The next day, it became clear that Hank's invention wore off after several hours, leaving no more ill effects that your average three-day bender. After getting kicked out of hiding by Jean, Scott met with the assembled X-men. He stood stiffly straight before them.

_"Ahem_. Everyone knows I was a little delirious yesterday. I'd like to apologize to you all for my _inappropriate_ behavior and assure you--it won't happen again," Cyclops gave the pronouncement with the pompousness of one who fathers Chosen Ones. "There is no reason for this incident to go any further than these walls, is that clear?"

There was a good deal of shifting in seats and averted gazes. Gambit raised his hand.

"Cyclops, what about Penthouse Letters? Dat's a respectable publication, _mon ami."_

"Gambit," Scott gritted his teeth, then ungritted them, in order to speak slowly and clearly, "One word gets into print and I will make your life a living hell. You won't even remember what daylight looks like when I get through with you. _Comprenez-vous?"_

"Scotty, you comin' on to Gambit again?"

 

 

Bobby ambled into the medlab with a happy smile. Life was good, he thought. Scotty had resorted to bribery to shut everyone up. They all had the day off. Scott was probably hoping they'd get attacked. Somebody always got into trouble on their days off.

"Hey, Hankmeister!" He chirped and plopped onto one of the spare office chairs. The good ones that swiveled. He spun around to make sure it worked. The Iceman was considerate that way.

"Felicitations, Robert. How are you this morning?" Hank greeted him.

"Just doing a little favor for Scott." Bobby looked around casually. He lowered his voice. "He's concerned about that--you know, the doohickey."

"The neuro-stim molecular transducer, yes." Henry pursed his lips. "His paranoia is misplaced. It is safely sequestered in here."

"Good, good," Bobby said. "But, you know--just to make sure that no _enemy_ could do that to us and all--Scott wants me find out for him..."

"...How does it _work?"_


End file.
